4 - The Moment I Could See It
by shiix
Summary: A Brittana ficlet from a RP, fourth segment: After getting intimate with her new love interest, Brittany has a sudden realization of her love for Santana and makes her way up to New York unannounced. (brittany-loves-sanny.tumblr & santanalopezxoxox.tumblr)


Brittany had just finished her makeup as the doorbell went. She knew it was Ryder, the hot boy she had recently become very fond of. He had gone out of his way to try to make the blonde smile and subsequently she found him to be very appealing. She needed someone to take care of her and he had been such a gentleman to you. Walking down the stairs, she quickly checked herself out in the landing mirror, admiring her choice of a short and revealing black dress, complete with smoky-eye makeup and a thick bead necklace.  
Opening the door, Brittany was face to face with Ryder, who was leaning slightly on the door frame supporting a sideways smile as he took in her appearance.  
"Hey babe!", He smiled, "You look beautiful!"  
Brittany giggled at his admiration and reached up to kiss him softly on the cheek before pulling him inside the house and up to her room.  
"Look who's here, Tubby!" Brittany chimed as they entered her bedroom. The obese cat crawled onto the boys lap as soon as he sat down on Brittany's bed, wanting Ryder to tickle him behind the ears. Brittany took in the sight of her two boys and leant on her desk.  
"What was this special thing you wanted to talk to me about then, Ry?" Brittany asked the tall boy. At her words, he stood up and walked towards her.  
"We had a real nice date, so I wanted to try something.." He said softly to her, taking her hand in his. Before she could respond with another question, his lips crashed onto hers.  
At first, Brittany was surprised. But as he started to deepen the kiss, she trailed her hands up his chest and to the back of his head to pull him closer. She had missed this feeling of being wanted and cherished for just being who she was.  
Wrapped up in the kiss, she felt herself being lifted up and lowered onto the bed. Instinctively, the blonde wrapped her legs around the boy's hips as he crawled on top of her. After many minuets of heated kissing, Brittany found herself clad only in her underwear. Turning her head to the side to give Ryder better access to her neck, she spotted Lord Tubbington sitting on the floor looking up at them. Brittany suddenly sat up , also causing Ryder to sit up.  
"Out Tubs!" Brittany said firmly, whilst getting up to shoo him away. "You know the rules!"  
Returning to the bed, Brittany sat on top of the boy. She knew what was going to happen and she was glad. Having sex with people was her way of getting over certain feelings. Ryder was her new Artie. Even though she was using him, she could feel by the erection in his boxers that he didn't care if that was the case or not. When she resumed kissing him, she left herself flipped over to being underneath him once again. Gracefully, she pulled off his boxer shorts, setting him free, along with her own.  
"Just do it," She muttered, knowing that this was what she needed to get back to being herself again. She felt the boy burry his face in her neck, as she tightened her eyes at the feeling of him entering her. It was not the most comfortable feeling she had experienced, and reminded her of her first time at Cheerio camp. The time she ran to Santana afterwards upset, leading to her first lesbian experience. She felt him roughly thrusting into her, and couldn't stop thinking about the vast difference between this and the way Santana used to caress her as though she would break at any touch. She missed her, through everything.

"Ry, wait stop.." She sobbed as she realised she was crying. Doing as he was told, the boy pulled away from her and looked up at the crying blonde with confusion.  
"I can't.. I love her.." Brittany stuttered before succumbing to her sobs. She felt an arm wrap around her, holding her close.  
"Go get her.. I'm sorry. Just be happy." She heard the tall boy murmur in her hair.  
"You are a super nice guy," The blonde said, pulling away and looking up at him, "Thank you."

She wasted no time in leaping up and messily putting her black dress back on while running down the stairs. She left the house, leaving the door slightly open for Ryder to leave and got straight into her car. She had to see Santana, but she wasn't sure what she would do then.

BxS

**_Santana was hungover. She hadn't been sober in a very long time. She had also started to do drugs to make sure she never went back to sober. Her eyes had rings around them from the lack of sleep, she was sure she had lost some weight from the fact she hadn't eaten anything. Santana inhaled the smoke in her hands before letting the breath out. She wasn't happy. She could feel herself becoming depressed as the times went on. She missed Brittany so much, that she couldn't even sleep for the fact she would see the girl in her dreams. Hell, Santana would see the girl anywhere she looked. _**

**_The Latina shook her head as she started to think of Brittany. She didn't want to become a depressed drunk, even though she was a hysterical drunk. She could feel the bus she was on slowing down and knew she was in New York. She gave the driver her address so they could drop her off at Rachel's place. She was in no state to walk. Her head became cloudy as she took another drag. She grabbed the bottle of scotch and took a big gulp, the pain in her chest coming back as she got closer to the place where she messed everything up. _**

**_Tears began to threaten her eyes as she looked up at the building in front of her. She wished she never had to come back here, she wished she could just escape this place. The bus pulled over the curb before Santana got out of her seat and made her way to the front to get out of the bus. She thanked the driver, before making her way out. She was so intoxicated, that she missed a step and fell completely on the side walk." Crap." She muttered as she stood up slightly, and started to make her way to the apartment, the bus filled with roaring laughter. She started to fish for her keys, once she looked up her body went rigid. Sitting in front of her was Brittany. Santana shook her head and began to look up and down the side walk. _**

**_Images of what she did crept back into her mind, her purse and keys forgotten as they fell to the ground. Santana's hands shot up to the side of her head, as she tried to block the images out. She looked at Brittany once more, tears falling from her eyes, mouth agape."No…." Santana said before she shook her head." This isn't happening. I'm being punished right? There's no way you're here." Santana said as she shook her head some more." I hurt you. I don't deserve you to be here." Santana said as she looked to the ground doing her best to keep her head in check. She didn't want an episode, she couldn't have one, not now._**

BxS

Brittany felt as though someone had punched her in the chest as Santana came into view. The girl she loved so dearly was in pieces and she couldn't help think it was because of her. It was at that moment she knew she had made the right choice to come back.  
"San?" Brittany whispered at the panicking girl in front of her, standing up, "Its really me Santana."  
The blonde stared into the Latina's eyes, trying to ignore the dark circles around them and the shabby appearance of her. She was so thin and fragile.  
Brittany bent over to help pick up Santana's belongings, as she knew the smaller girl was in no fit state. After the floor was cleared, Brittany took Santana's hand in her own, shocked by the coldness she felt.  
"I'm back for real. I still love you, i do." Brittany said sincerely to her lover, holding back from kissing her. The blonde wanted to start fresh and get to know Santana all over again, as though it was the first time they met. She needed it in order to get her head sorted and she knew Santana needed it to, after what they had been through.  
Smiling slightly, Brittany let go of Santana's hand and held it our for a handshake.  
"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Nice to meet you."

BxS

**_Santana looked up at the blonde once more and stared at her for awhile, shaking her head every so often." W…What are you doing here?" Santana choked out. She was sure Brittany was going to be out of her life forever, she was sure that she would spend her nights in a pub, getting drunk and well now stoned. The Latina was sure that she would be spending most of the day locked up in her room, to tired to do anything else. Hearing her voice, made something in Santana's mind snap and she stood stock still, just staring at the blonde in front of her._**

**_Santana watched as Brittany bent down and picked up her belongs, and let her take her hand. She was shocked to find warmth in the hand that was holding her long have I been out in the cold for? Santana asked herself before she heard Brittany's voice once more." Why?" Santana asked her before she shook her head again." I hurt you, Brittany. I made you bleed. You shouldn't love me, you deserve so much more than me." Santana muttered before she watched Brittany hold out her hand and introduced herself. Santana's mind started to fog up, and Santana could see Brittany and herself when they first met in preschool, both in the sand box, Brittany introducing herself to Santana for the first time. As the memory played, Santana stretched out her hand and took Brittany's in hers, giving it a small shake." Santana Lopez, its nice to meet you too." Santana said as her childhood self said the exact same words._**

BxS

Brittany smiled fully as she remembered back to how they met, and the realization in Santana's eyes told her she had thought the same.  
"We belong together, Santana," Brittany began to explain to the Latina, keeping their hands grasped, "We always have, and maybe going back to the start will have us believe again." Brittany had never been more sure of anything, but she did know that she had always been Santana's and she was always hers. They needed each other like a fish needed water and a unicorn needed a horn. Without each other, they were just normal horses.  
"I know you made a mistake, but I did too." Brittany admitted, knowing that she should have never left just because Santana made a mistake. She left when the Latina needed her the most.

BxS

**_Santana's mind was becoming confused once more. This wasn't how they first met, this was something different, it was a memory at all. Was she making a new memory then? Or was she completely trashed that she just didn't know what was what anymore? Brittany wanted to go back to the start. Santana's mind started to cloud over once more, a mere groan escaping her lips as everything became hazy. Her mind was going back to the beginning when they first met, when Santana first lost her virginity. When they first had sex, when she couldn't even come out at McKinley, when Brittany started to date Artie. Santana's hands clasped her head as the images just started to pour through her brain. It was like her mind didn't know which one to choose, which memory to play." I love you, and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Santana was memorizing the first time she finally told Brittany how she felt before her mind completely shut them off and she was back with Brittany a confused look upon her face." What mistake did you make, Britt? You were only protecting yourself. You haven't made one mistake." Santana told her forgetting the little episode she had moments before._**

BxS

Brittany just wished she could look into Santana's thoughts, just to know what she was thinking as a hundred shades of emotion flashed across the Latina's face.  
"I never should have left you," Brittany admitted, sighing. "I'm proudly yours, no matter what happens. You're special to me, that's why your notch in my bed post has glitter in it." Brittany's eyes lit up as she registered Santana's smile at what she said. It was as though she hadn't smiled in such a long time, and Brittany wanted to make sure that the girl would smile everyday as long as she had her. She knew Santana had issues with her actions and thoughts at the moment, but she would support her no matter what. She promised that to herself.  
"So," Brittany grinned, feeling slightly sheepish, "Where are you gonna take me for our first date sometime soon? If you're a gentleman, I may even give you a kiss at the end of it."

BxS

**_Santana shook her head before giving Brittany's hand a small squeeze." You had every right to leave me, Britt. I scared you, and in truth, I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had to wake up to you flinching away from me. Or getting ready to bolt when I got mad. I promise you I am going to get fixed though." Santana said as she heard Brittany's words she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She hadn't smiled in awhile, not even when she was drunk and stoned. She cursed herself for being drunk and stoned right now, and hoped that she could make it through this little meeting without barfing up." You are so amazing, and wonderful, Britt. I don't deserve you." Santana said truthfully, fighting the urge to kiss her. They were starting fresh, she wasn't suppose to feel any of this. Yet her feelings were right there._**

**_Hearing Brittany's next question Santana couldn't help the small noise that escaped her lips. Was that a laugh? Santana frowned at how foreign it sounded. She looked at Brittany a little scared before brushing it off. She didn't have time to dwell, Brittany was here and she needed to make sure she could keep her this time." I know this restaurant down the road not to far from here. I was actually planning on taking you there when you came up next. But then I assaulted you so that went right out the window." Santana said with a wave of her hand, nearly falling over because of the action. A small smile appeared on her face before she let out another strange noise, the Latina was thinking it was laughter." I'll always be a gentleman to you, Britt. I would take care of you like my life depended on it." Santana said, hoping the blonde dancer believed her. It was hard to believe her after the hurt she caused the blonde, and Santana couldn't help but look down shamelessly._**

BxS

Brittany's heart swelled at the sound of Santana's laugh. 'She's so drunk' the blonde thought as she watched her girlfriend staggering. Maybe Santana would be the gentleman on their date, but right now she needed looking after.  
"It's a date then," Brittany winked, earning another giggle from the Latina. Watching Santana duck her head in shame, Brittany knew she was yet again dwelling on the events a week previous. Brittany brought her fingers to cup Santana's chin and lifted her head up to meet her eyes, careful not to put the intoxicated girl off balance.  
"You're my favorite ever, Santana," The blonde smiled softly, before taking off her jacket to wrap it around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Why don't we go inside? You're freezing."

BxS

**_Santana swayed a bit on her feet before catching herself, making sure she didn't fall over. Crap, crap, crap. Why did I have to get stoned and drunk on the day Brittany comes back? Oh, right I didn't realize she was coming. Still…Fuck, Santana thought to herself, before she let out a giggle at Brittany's words, before ducking her head in shame. She shouldn't be happy, she hurt Brittany, she could of hurt her a lot worse, she couldn't control herself. How could she trust me, after all of that? Santana asked herself, before she felt Brittany's fingers under her chin raising her head so she could look the Latina in the eyes. Santana's heart ached as she looked deep into ocean blue eyes, and the words that came out of Brittany's mouth made Santana tear up." I…I know I could never make it up to you, Brittany. I know what I've told you before doesn't make up for it either. I know, saying I love you means jack shit, because, if I did love you, I would never have hurt you. I'm just so, so, sorry. I'm so sorry." Santana said, before she felt Brittany's jacket around her shoulders. Hearing Brittany's words, Santana nodded her head, before walking up the steps._**

**_"I should probably tell you. I haven't been sleeping here." Santana told Brittany as she focused on her feet rather than the look on Brittany's face." I…I've been staying at bars, or some random pavement, because….Because I was to ashamed to come here, after what I did to you, I was to hurt, to see Finn and Rachel happy, and knowing I could never be happy, because I would never have you by my side." Santana said as a sob escaped her lips." I would hurt myself, to stop myself from crying, I didn't deserve to cry, for I hurt you. Why should I be allowed to cry when I'm meant to be looking out for you?" Santana asked her, as she stumbled a bit, but regained her balance. They made it up to the apartment, without Santana falling over. Rachel and Finn weren't there, so Santana stood in the middle of the lounge looking a little lost."Uh…So you just wanna hang out here?" Santana asked Brittany, not sure of what she was meant to offer her. God, I'm so going to fail this, Santana thought before she hugged Brittany's jacket tighter around her slim body." …Do you wanna drink?" Santana asked Brittany, as she slid her foot across the floor in a slow manner._**

BxS

Brittany kept her eyes on Santana as she watched her stumble on her feet. The Latina always used to be so collected, but she was so lost.  
"I dont want you drinking anymore, Santana." Brittany said seriously, as she sat down on the sofa, "I've heard about you from Rachel, so let's leave it behind okay?" The blonde knew she was being firm, but she needed them to start fresh. She wanted the girl she had fallen in love with back if this was going to work. Everything about this new Santana broke her heart. Even with layers of clothes, Brittany could tell that the Latina was too thin, as though she hadn't eaten in days. Above all, the brightness was absent in those eyes she used to love so much. Determined to help bring back that spark, Brittany made herself a promise to try as hard as she could.  
"Why don't you come sit by me and we can watch tv?" Brittany asked, scooting to one side of the sofa, motioning for Santana to sit on the opposite side.

BxS

**_Santana listened to Brittany's words and watched her sit on the sofa. Her head was spinning as she realized she had let Brittany down once more by not looking after herself. She nodded her head before shifting her weight from foot to foot. She had to be honest with her, she was always honest with Brittany, and if they were starting fresh, she couldn't hide things from her, it wouldn't work out." Uh..Its not just the drinking I've been doing." Santana mumbled, before she let out a shaky sigh, and looked up at the ceiling holding back her emotions. She felt drained and lost, she didn't know what she should be doing, what she should be saying." I've been getting stoned as well…The drinking was just numbing me, it wasn't taking away the images of what I did. So, I got stoned, to get away from reality. I didn't sleep, I would just drink and get stoned. I couldn't sleep, images would play in my head, and I would wake up covered in sweat. I stopped eating…I don't know why I did, I just did. Then Ryder…He tipped it off. Did he tell you he text me from your phone? Telling me that you two would get together?" Santana asked as she finally looked at Brittany to see if she knew._**

**_Santana sat down next to Brittany on the sofa, and stared at the t.v. She didn't actually know if it was on, or what was even playing if it were on. Her mind was reeling, how would Brittany react? Would she think that Santana was lying about Ryder texting her? Would she think, Santana was just being a bigot? Santana looked down at her shaking hands, and folded her arms across her chest. She let out a breath doing her best to calm down." What made you decide to come back? Today I mean?" Santana asked Brittany, while her eyes stared ahead, looking rather vacant._**

BxS

Brittany swallowed as she stared at the tv. She could see Santana out of the corner of her eye, also looking at the television but addressing her. In truth, she hadn't known about the texts but tonight was about Santana and her. Not any boy or even Lord Tubbingtons recent porn obsession.  
"We did get together," Brittany started shakily, testing the waters she was faced with, "And that's also why I'm here. He told me to come because you meant everything to me." Brittany continued her fixation on the flashing screen in front of them before turning her head towards Santana, causing their eyes to lock. It was at that moment that Brittany felt that spark inside of her as though they had met for the first time all over again.

"You'll always be my unicorn." She smiled Santana, reaching our her hand for Santana to hold if she wished to, "We'll fix this, I'm sure of it." Honestly, Brittany wasn't sure of anything, but she did know that she would fight for this: to save what they had.

BxS

**_Santana sat there watching Brittany, trying to decipher what had happened between Ryder and herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer, but she knew she needed to hear it. Santana's heart ached at Brittany's words." So, because he told you to come here, you came here?" Santana asked with a frown on her face. Once their eyes locked, Santana couldn't continue talking, the blue eyes staring at her. Santana had to quickly look away before letting out a breath." I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm happy you are here, I really do…God, I'm sorry this is coming out messed up." Santana said as she shook her head, and lent it on the back of the sofa." You know, I actually thought you were probably better off with him. He was simple, and not to mention a guy, without issues. But it hurt me to know that at some point if it did happen, I would have to let you go." Santana said before she turned to Brittany." You are perfect, Brittany. There is nothing I would change about you." Santana said with a small smile._**

**_Santana let a smile appear on her face, before looking down at the hand. She reached out with her own hand and clasped onto it. She could feel the warmth radiating through Brittany's hand, and couldn't help a smile appear on her face." I hope we do, Britt. I must look pathetic, but…You are the only good thing in this God damn world. I love you, and I'll always love you. I'm going to do my best to make this work, to make us work once more. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, they are going to do some scanning, and putting me on some strong medication, that I'm not allowed to drive when I'm on them. They'll make me drowsy, but someone once told me, that I'm cute when I'm drowsy." Santana said with a smirk on her face._**

BxS

Brittany gently shook her head when she heard Santana talk about Ryder.  
"Santana, simple is boring," She winked as she smiled at the Latina. As Santana look her hand, the blonde blushed; surprised how such a small gesture could make her so bashful.  
As she heard Santana talk so highly of her, Brittany felt a tear in the corner of her eye. Her favorite shade of Santana had to be the hopeless romantic deep inside. Scooting closer to her, Brittany brought her spare hand to the side of Santana's tan neck, pulling their faces closer. closing her eyes, Brittany's mouth was only half an inch away from the smaller girls. Before getting caught in the moment, Brittany pulled away. She almost forgot about the arrangement they made, but pulled away at the last minuet, keeping her hand on Santana's neck and looking into her eyes.  
"You mean the world to me too, Santana. You always have. Throughout all these treatments, I promise you I'll always be here." The blond brought her thump to trace circles on Santana's cheek whilst still resting in the crook of her neck. "I can't leave you again. We're a two shot."

BxS

**_Santana let out a chuckle, still not use to the sound escaping her lips." Glad we aren't simple then, huh?" Santana asked Brittany, as she let a small smile appear on her face. She couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach when she felt Brittany's hand in hers. It was a natural feeling, she missed her blonde…Santana wasn't even sure if she was her girlfriend, since they were starting fresh, but she was hoping they would get to that place again._**

**_Santana's breath hitched in her chest, as Brittany scooted closer. Apart of her wanted the blonde to kiss her, while the other part told her it was to fast, to soon, and they both weren't exactly ready. When Brittany began to talk, Santana let out her breath, relieved that they weren't going to kiss. As much as Santana wanted it to happen, she didn't want to mess this up a second time round. Santana felt herself tearing up at Brittany's words, she loved how Brittany knew what to say at the right time, loved how she could make a bad situation seem so easy." I am glad to have you here, Brittany, I couldn't do this without you, I don't want to do this without you. I need you. You complete me, you make me whole, you make me happy, you are the only one for me. I meant what I said in Lima two years ago. I don't want Finn or Sam, or any of those guys, I just want you. I'd go through every pain the world has to offer me, just to be with you." Santana said as she let a tear escape her eyes. She shook her head, and let out a sigh." I'm so tired..I feel..I feel like the world is really against us. I feel as though no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try to make you happy, I fail at it." Santana said as she looked back into Brittany's eyes." But that just makes me fight that much harder for you." Santana said as her free hand slipped up to Brittany's face, her thumb grazing her cheek." I'm sorry you have to see me so broken." Santana mumbled as she got lost in the blue eyes staring back at her._**

BxS

Brittany loved how sincere Santana was being. Unable to stand not feeling Santana close to her, the blonde slipped forwards and wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her into a warm embrace. Letting her face rest in the crook of the Latina's neck, Brittany closed her eyes.  
"What do you mean, Santana?" smiled Brittany, whispering into Santana's ear, "We've only just met, remember?" Instead of letting go, Brittany kept nuzzling into Santana, knowing that this is what she needed; to be held. The blonde knew that she would make her lover better, just as Santana would do the same to her.

BxS

**_Santana's arms automatically wrapped around the blonde in front of her, her chin resting on the girls shoulder. Santana could feel the smile on Brittany's face and couldn't help but let out a teary smile. Brittany knew how to make all her walls crumble, knew how to burrow her way in and open Santana up about more than what she wanted. She also knew how to look after Santana when the Latina didn't even know how." Hmm, and meeting you first glance, I feel as though I've connected with you in another lifetime." Santana murmured as she held on to Brittany tighter closing her eyes relishing in the warmth that was Brittany." So, that probably came out a bit stalkerish. I swear, if this was a first meeting, you would be gone by now." Santana said as she wiped her face on Brittany's shoulder._**

BxS

Brittany giggled a little at Santana's parallel to stalking, thinking both what she said and how the Latina reacted to her own words completely adorable. One half of her wished that everyone from school could see how sweet and romantic Santana really was; but the second half wanted to be greedy and keep it all to herself.

In an attempt to make the teary-eyed girl smile, Brittany pulled away and planted a small kiss to her cheek.  
"I don't think I would have run away," Brittany began, smirking at Santana, "I probably would have gotten in your pants, 'cause you're super fine.. It counterbalances the stalker tendencies." The blonde finished, before giving Santana another kiss on the cheek, ignoring the genuinely dumbfounded face.

BxS

**_Santana loved the way Brittany giggled, it made her heart soar, knowing she caused it, she caused that cute adorable sound out of those lips. Santana always just wanted Brittany to be happy, and knowing that she was making the girl in her arms happy, gave Santana hope that perhaps she could mend what she broke._**

**_Santana sat stock still full of shock at Brittany's words, and of course her lips on the Latina cheeks." I think I've become a very bad influence on you, Brittany Susan Pierce. I think we might have to start dressing up like Berry, just to act all proper again." Santana said with a small chuckle before it died down." Do you wanna know what I saw in the future? What I'm stilling hoping is in the future?" Santana asked Brittany as she stared off into space, capturing the future she had in her head." I probably shouldn't tell you now, since we just met, but hey, I have stalker issues." Santana said with a sly smirk over to Brittany._**

BxS

The blonde giggled once again at Santana's admission of being a stalker.  
"Well," Brittany started, gesturing towards herself arrogantly, "I have been told I'm very stalkable"  
Brittany sat up in excitement at the prospect of Santana telling her what her fantasies were.  
"What what what what?" Brittany asked, while lightly jabbing her finger into the Latina's thighs; as though she was prodding the information from her.

BxS

**_Santana let out a genuine laugh at Brittany, before nodding her head and letting her eyes travel over Brittany's body." You know, who ever told you that is definitely right. You are perfect to stalk." Santana told her while giving Brittany a small wink. _**

**_Santana let out a chuckle at Brittany's antics before looking around the room feeling rather embarrassed." Do you know, you and I could get married in this city? I looked it up the first night I stayed with Rachel. I didn't know why I was looking it up but I was. I then started looking for a two bedroom apartment, for you and I, somewhere near a school.." Santana trailed off as her eyes looked down at her hands in her lap, feeling rather embarrassed about the confession._**

BxS

Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's blushing. She couldn't believe how honestly romantic Santana truly was and it warmed her. Brittany had always known that she would marry Santana one day but she thought they would have to wait because of America hating unicorns. As Santana continued her confession, Brittany cocked her head to one side in thought. 'Santana wanted me to transfer here?' the blonde thought.

"Santana," started Brittany, smiling and taking one of Santana's hands in her own, "remember we're starting from the beginning.. and who knows, you could sweep me off your feet and we might have to start seriously looking at those apartments." Brittany grinned at Santana, loving where this new start was taking them. "And just so you know, I would move anywhere and go to any school just to be with you forever."

BxS

**_The silence was killing Santana, she didn't know what Brittany was thinking, and the more the blonde was silent the more the Latina didn't want to know. They were starting over, she shouldn't have poured all that out, she should have waited. She should have waited until they were back to where they were suppose to be. _**

**_Hearing Brittany say her name, Santana didn't look up she looked at Brittany's hand coming across to take one of hers. Santana flinched a bit, before realizing nothing was going to happen." Sorry." Santana mumbled before she grabbed Brittany's hand." Oh right, I forgot. So…Your really not mad at the fact I even thought of that future?" Santana asked Brittany before looking up at her, she could see the grin on Brittany's face and couldn't help but laugh." I guess not." Santana added before giving Brittany's hand a small squeeze._**

BxS

Brittany smiled at Santana, the affection showing through her facial expession.  
"Of course not, Sanny.." She grinned, grasping the Latina's hand, "If you woo me, then I'm gonna move here, seriously,"  
Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder whilst looking at the television, melting into the feel of her girlfriend, "I feel so lost without you with me at school."  
The blonde knew that they had to take things slow in order to sort out what they had between them, so she had to fight her urges to kiss the beautiful tan girl.

"I can't wait until you take me out on that date, baby" Brittany murmured into Santana's shoulder, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

BxS

**_Santana felt herself becoming a little embarrassed and a little worried. She wasn't sure if she could do the wooing, but was hoping she did it right." Then I guess I better put on my game face, huh? Make sure you will never forget our first date." Santana said with a small smile on her face._**

**_Santana let out a sigh as Brittany lent her head on her shoulder. She wanted to kiss the girls forehead, but kept reminding herself that they were just starting out fresh."I'm sorry you feel like that, Brittany. I could always come back to Lima until you finish school?" Santana asked her as she let a smile appear on her face at Brittany's next words._**

**_" Its going to be a night you'll never forget, babe." Santana said before she watched Brittany drift off to sleep, Santana following her shortly after._**


End file.
